1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape cassette and, more specifically, is directed to a tape cassette of the type having a mouth for receiving a head drum and tape loading members when the tape cassette is inserted in a recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and which is capable of being tightly closed when the tape cassette is not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
An existing tape cassette for use in a digital audio tape player (DAT) has a mouth and is provided with a front lid for closing the front opening of the mouth and a slide shutter for closing the lower opening of the mouth. In this tape cassette for a DAT, an extension of the top wall of the case or body of the cassette extends across the top of the mouth for closing the latter from above. Accordingly, the position of the tape cassette must be raised when it is desired to receive the head drum in the mouth of the tape cassette for reducing the size of the recording and/or reproducing apparatus measured laterally and from front-to-back. Consequently, the height of the recording and/or reproducing apparatus has to be increased. On the other hand, if the height of the recording and/or reproducing apparatus is not increased, the head drum needs to be located outside the mouth of the cassette case and, consequently, the size of the recording and/or reproducing apparatus, as measured in the front-to-back direction, has to be increased.